All Alone and Scared
by LunaTheKiller
Summary: What will Sebastian do when Ciel annoys him just a little too much? oneshot...


Our story begins at lunch time in the Phantomhive manor. Footsteps could be heard walking to the study, followed by the soft rattling of wheels. The door opened and a man dressed all in black entered. " Lunch is ready, my lord. Today's meal is scones served with jam and cream with a nice cup of tea" Said the man, looking to a much younger boy. "Thank you, Sebastian" The child said as the butler, known as Sebastian, put the food on the table.

The boy took a bite of the scone he had picked up, kept it in his mouth for a while then swallowed. He picked up the plate and threw it at the older man, getting jam and cream everywhere. "Was it not to your liking, bocchan?" He asked, wiping the jam and cream off his face with a handkerchief. "It's not that. I just want you to see all the hard work you've done, making my lunch, go all over the floor." The boy said, a smirk rising on his face. "Ciel..." The butler growled, while picking up the plates and cleaning the mess and then leaving.

It had been hours since the lunch incident and was drawing towards supper. Ciel looked around, "Where's Sebastian...?" He muttered, looking around. He always came to tell Ciel of supper about this time, but not tonight. Ciel got up and wondered why no one had came for him yet. He got up and proceeded to walk to the dining room to see where they all were. No one was there. '_Impossible!_' Ciel thought, '_Where are all those lazy good-for-nothings?_' He wondered while searching the manor for his oh so faithful servants.

Two days had passed and his servants and favourite butler were no where to be found. Ciel sat quietly on the floor, thinking over why they left. Nothing could come to mind. Mey-Rin was happy to see him, Finny, well, he was always happy no matter what,and Bard never complained at all and Sebastian. Ciel was forever linked to butler but somehow he ran off! Breaking all orders and the entire contract! Sebastian was CIEL'S demon butler, no one else's! Sebastian belonged to him until he got his revenge on the people who killed his parents. Then the demon could eat his soul. Ciel shuddered at the thought. Although he had no reasons for them to leave, everyone had left. Gone. Disappeared.

Ciel was getting to the point where he even wished Grell was there ranting about his love for 'Sebby' or 'Bassy' whatever he called that demon butler these days. Undertaker would even be ok, sorting through dead bodies and making coffi- ok, never mind. Maybe even William and his hatred for all things demon and non god of death.

He sighed. All alone, curled up in a ball. The manor was too quiet. It seemed almost dead. Ciel wished it too be full of life again '_Enough of this!_' Ciel mentally screamed, '_I'm not going too sit around like a child. When they get back I'll be long gone. I don't need those fools!_' With his mind made up, he ran the cold night. And ran as fast as he could and as far as he could.

The boy sat all alone, trying desperately not to cry. He slapped himself for being so childish, it was definitely not the Phantomhive way. Ciel looked to sky, clouds covered all the stars, probably going to storm very soon. He sighed, getting up and sitting under a tree instead of in the open area. The small child was lost,scared and confused. '_No, no I'm not lost! I can't..get..._' His thoughts trailed off as it started to rain. "**How dare you!**" he screamed to the sky, that refused to listen to his commands. "**I am Ciel Phantomhive! Stop raining at once!**" He shouted, knowing it was useless but he felt so alone he didn't care.

A day had already passed and all Ciel did was wander around, thanking the sky for the light. But soon enough it was becoming very dark again. He ran aimlessly through the darkness until finally giving in and admitting he was lost. "Where are you...Mey-Rin?...Finny?...Bard?...Help me I'm...I'm lost..." he said, close the crying. "Don't...don't cry...I don't...I don't cry..." he said, barely able to say anything. Being in this situation reminded him of the fire that killed his parents. "No.." Ciel fought back the tears again. Once again he had no where to run, no one to hold him and say everything will be ok. He had once more lost everything he ever lived for.

It was at that time when he realised this that he started crying like never before. "**Sebastian!**" he called out. "**Sebastian, this is an order!**" he ripped the eye patch away from his face, revealing the mismatched, purple star covered eye. "**I order you to come here at once!**" and as he said that the demon butler was right in front of the child on one knee with his hand to his heart. "Yes, my lord." the demon said.

Ciel looked up at him, fear and sadness in his eyes while the butlers red eyes held darkness and amusement. "This is an order...Sebastian..." he started, his voice shaking, "Never...leave my side again..." The demon chuckled at his words and nodded. Sebastian picked the crying boy up bridle style. "I will never again leaver my bocchan's side" he smiled slightly while walking back to the manor as Ciel fell asleep in his arms.

"Never again...My lord..."


End file.
